


Tale as Old As Time

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bedtime, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parenthood, Storytelling, missing parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother tells her daughter a story about a mad man and his blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> Parents: Rose  
> Children: Belle (Toddler)

“Gallifrey, once known as the Shining World of the Seven Systems. It orange sky reflected off the silver trees in the morning sunlight, making it look like the forests were on fire. This was the home of a once powerful race known as the Time Lords, who were tasked to watch over time and space with their time ships that could go anywhere within time and space. But they had a strict law, they must not interfere. But there were a few who felt that this was wrong, one of the most well known was named The Doctor. His TARDIS, one of these special ships, was stuck in the shape of a Blue Police Box. He is known to his enemies as The Oncoming Storm, for his anger was always held near the surface, but he never wanted to be an adventurer, hero, or in some cases a destroyer. He left his home to explore and escape, so he stole his blue box and forever has been running since.”

The young mother glanced down at the young girl in her arms, tired brown eyes staring back almost pleading for her mother to continue the story. 

"Sometimes he travels with friends from all over, but they never stay long enough and leave him in the end. Loved by a time goddess, forged between the heart of his very own blue ship and a special human girl to save him through time and lead him to where he needed to be. She decided to reward him for his actions in the last Great Time War by giving him something he never thought he would have."

"What's tat?" her daughter yawns.

"A chance at Love, a family. But she saw a darkness in his future that would endanger the new light he was given, so she found a way to hide her human vessel away. That caused great heartbreak for the Doctor and his Wolf, but it was only temporary until the danger had passed and the light had grown. She paused noticing her little one deep in dreamland, drooling on her arm.

"That light is you my Belle." Rose whispers with a smile, dropping a kiss on her sleeping daughters head.


End file.
